This study seeks to develop a more efficient system for measuring GI absorption of dietary cholesterol intake. The study compares Beta-sitosterol vs. Beta-sitostanol as useful markers for determining cholesterol absorption. Phase I will compare excretion of these two substances over a seven day period in 15 subjects given precise doses of these agents. Phase II will involve comparison of the estimates of cholesterol absorption obtained using these two agents.